1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a lighting device and, more particularly, the invention relates to a lighting device providing a light for hand held electronic equipment that is rechargeable when all the handheld electronic equipment is recharged at the same time with the same recharger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ordinary cellphones, laptops, and hand held electronic devices plus all the functions and applications available for “smartphones” like the iPhone or Blackberry, from checking the weather report to GPS, to Internet browsing, e-mail, driving directions, and restaurant reviews, the smartphone and all the other electronic devices will not help you find your keys in your purse when it's dark, nor will your iPod help you by lighting your way. And, in addition while the laptop computer is nothing short of incredible, the use of this wonder in dim lighting still requires an electric lamp so that you can see the keyboard.